


It Runs In the Family II

by dragonspell



Series: It Runs In the Family [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comeplay, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's all grown up. Jensen still likes his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Runs In the Family II

Jensen’s fingers clench against the rumpled bedsheets, rhythmically clenching and unclenching in time with the pulses of pleasure shuddering up his spine. Jared is a jackhammer behind him, pounding in again and again and using the power contained in his impressively muscled frame to his complete advantage. He’s got his hands clamped on to Jensen’s hips, making sure that Jensen doesn’t go anywhere even as Jared pounds him into the mattress. Jensen’s pretty sure that he’s already seen God.

Jared grew up _nice_. Who knew that the scrawny teenager that Jensen used to let bang him when the kid’s older brother wasn’t looking would turn out to be so damn big? He puts his entire family to shame and they’re not exactly small. And he finally grew into his dick. What used to be almost cartoonishly large is now quite proportional to Jared’s size, if still the biggest damn thing that Jensen’s ever seen. Jared's learned a few new tricks with it, too.

Jensen turns his head into the sheets, using them to muffle his moans. His own cock is between his legs, jerking with each thrust and harder than a rock. Jensen wants to touch it so damn bad but he knows that if he does, he’ll come—and it’s so much more enjoyable to have Jared fuck the orgasm out of him than to just take it.

Jensen’s so close he can _taste_ it. He screws his hips backwards, trying to get Jared to hit the exact spot in just the right way and make him shatter into a million little pieces until he’s a sobbing mess. Jared’s already kept on the edge for hours now, fucking him until Jensen can’t remember what it’s like to not have Jared’s cock inside of him. The man’s a damn beast and he likes to take his time when Jensen’s underneath him and at his non-existent mercy.

It’s quite the change from when Jared used to come almost as soon as he got inside Jensen, like that first time that Jensen coaxed the kid between his legs because Jeff had finished too soon and Jensen needed more. Jared had been fourteen and shaking so bad from excitement that it had taken him five tries to finally get his dick in Jensen’s hole. He’d come like a freight train with just a few thrusts, Jensen’s hand over his mouth to catch the scream, and then spent the next two hours making it up to Jensen with his tongue and fingers and his endless teenage enthusiasm.

Jensen’s always liked Jared's enthusiasm.

A large hand settles on Jensen’s head, long fingers threading through his short hair and using it to pull him upwards. Jensen moans, his hips bucking into the air and then fucking back onto Jared’s dick. “You like that?” Jared pants. He shakes Jensen’s head, looking for an answer.

“Yeah…” It’s more a gasp than an actual word but Jensen’s so damn close. He wants Jared to just give it to him already only he knows that Jared’s probably going to back him down from the cliff again—it’s been the cycle that Jensen’s been stuck in for hours: getting close enough to orgasm that one touch would push him over only to have Jared start thrusting slow and shallow until Jensen’s backed down. It’s maddening, frustrating, and Jensen’s probably going to soak the bed when he finally does get to come. His balls are so full right now they hurt.

“Yeah?” Jared asks and, damn him, he’s slowing down.

“Oh yeah,” Jensen whispers, then arches his back and spreads his legs as wide as he can. “Harder, Jared…” It’s as close to begging as Jared’s made him come yet but Jensen likes the little flush of shame—he’s too turned around now for things like pride and ego.

Jared slaps his hip, the sound of his large hand on Jensen’s skin just a little louder than that of him pounding into Jensen’s ass. “Whore,” Jared says fondly and keeps up the same, infuriatingly slow pace. Jensen’s going to _die_ before Jared lets him orgasm again.

Jensen drops himself down onto the bed again, rubbing his face against the sheets to wiping away the sweat. “Saw Jeff today,” he says, gasping at the end as Jared slams into his prostate.

“Did you?” Jared asks and he’s trying to sound casual but Jensen can see right through him. Jared’s twenty-one now, old enough to drink, and he’s still trying to compete with his older brother. “What did he say?”

Jensen debates telling Jared the truth, that he and Jeff just talked about Jensen’s new car and Jeff’s new job, but then he grins. “Nothing,” Jensen says. “I just told him how big your cock is.”

Jared’s hips stutter and speed up, even as he whispers, “Liar.”

He grips Jensen roughly, dragging him backward as he pounds in harder than before and Jensen gasps as he feels the first spasm ripple through him. “Ah!” Jared slams in again, fucking Jensen open as his ass tries to clench and Jensen’s balls draw up tight as his body shudders. “Ah, fuck—!” The first spurt wrenches out of him and Jensen’s gone, tumbling over the cliff that Jared’s kept him on for so long, moaning and writhing against the bed as Jared keeps trying to fuck him through it.

Jensen’s still orgasming when his body collapses in on itself, his muscles too exhausted to hold him up anymore even as his dick keeps pulsing, drenching the sheets between his spread legs. Aftershocks roll through him, making him twitch and it’s still a full five minutes before Jared finally groans and leans over Jensen’s back, his arms wrapping around Jensen’s body like an octopus as his few last thrusts rock Jensen forward. Jensen moans softly as he feels Jared’s dick throb inside him, pushing against his used, sore hole.

When Jared pulls his cock out, leaving Jensen empty, Jensen feels like a puppet that’s just had its strings cut. He ready to curl up in a nice, sated ball and sleep for a week. Jared, though, has other ideas—as soon as his dick’s free, the bed dips behind Jensen and then there’s a tongue licking at Jensen’s abused hole. “Oh, fuck…” Jensen whimpers, trying to move away but Jared holds him still. Jared licks him clean, his tongue flicking at the drops of come that are steadily leaking out of Jensen’s ass before Jared digs his fingers in and tries to get more from the source. Jensen’s dick twitches painfully as Jared’s tongue wiggles in alongside his fingers and Jared pushes in deeper.

“Should just jerk yourself off and play with that if you like your come so much,” Jensen snipes breathlessly and Jared chuckles as he pulls his face away but sinks his fingers in up to the hilt. He taps them against Jensen’s inner walls, making Jensen shudder.

“I only like playing with it when it’s inside you.” His fingers slide slowly in and out of Jensen’s well-used hole and Jensen squirms.

“Freak.”

Jared hums in agreement—there’s no way that he can argue; he’s always been a freak—and pushes the head of his cock against Jensen, slipping inside again. Jensen gasps in shock and rolls his hips. “God, how are you still hard?” he demands. Jensen’s own dick is down for the count, hanging limply between his legs but there’s no doubt that Jared’s going to try to go again.

Jared settles himself on Jensen’s back, kissing between his shoulder blades. “Ready, Jen?” he asks and starts to thrust before Jensen can answer.

Jensen thinks back again to the scrawny, shy teenager that Jared used to be, remembering how Jared used to stare at him with such awe, almost afraid to even touch him. Jared’s still got that stare—Jensen catches it on his face when Jared doesn’t think that Jensen’s looking—but confidence fills his hands now, driving them over Jensen’s body to all the places that make Jensen tremble. Over the years, there’s not been much that Jensen’s been able to hide from Jared, the kid and later the man sussing out all of Jensen’s secrets with careful determination. Jensen thinks he likes it.

Somehow, someway, Jared does the impossible and Jensen whines when his cock twitches back to life, coaxed along by Jared’s gentle hand. “There you go,” Jared breathes, giving Jensen’s shoulder another kiss, and Jensen resigns himself to another marathon session of fucking.

It’s not exactly a hardship. Jared's got class in the morning but Jensen's got the day off and if Jared wants to fuck him until they're both comatose from exhaustion, Jensen supposes that that's alright. He's so going to sleep in. After he makes Jared change the sheets.


End file.
